Ceilia Åsa (Blind God)
by HarmonyForce
Summary: 'You killed everyone who loves you, who cared for you, who worried about you.. all for that power to become the most powerful being in all of Minecraft? Even Notch can't save you now, but don't expect to drag me with you. You're blind. Blind with power that only I can see.' A corrupted kingdom, a land in chaos. She can save them, but plans by the enemy means her death, but why?
1. Prolugue

**A/N What up, Internet! My name is Harmony and this is my first story. I've been on the site for a while now looking for inspiration, and I think I have enough to create my own. As this is my first story, mind the minor grammar/punctuation mistakes. Now, enough of me talking. This is a story where even you might have to question about yourself on. The prologue is based on the beginning of CaptainSparklez's music video 'Take Back the Night' where the villagers find the king's son. Everything else is from my own imagination. Enjoy children.**

Prologue

"Boys! Where are you? Come quick! The stone!'

The two villagers stumbled to the mess. Lifting off stone bricks, they too were anxious to why they heard the frantic cries of their companion. He was never like this. A strong fellow he was, and it seemed like he didn't feel any emotion. All they hoped for was that he was coping with this. All of this.

He looked as if he had just seen Herobrine, or something much more sinister.

'Boys.. I've..I've seen a body.. of a small child.. I.. what if it is..'

Merlin, a librarian from a nearby village, picked up the lifeless child. They were bruised and cut in places, their hair messed up in places. Clothes tattered and dusty, but still alive. He sighed with relief, which was then replaced with unknown fear.

'The child isn't dead, so thank Notch for that. It's a female too. I wonder if she has parents. They must be worried about her.'

Colfur snickered, grabbing out his knife. A well known butcher from the same village Merlin lives.

'That's if her parents isn't sleeping with the squids. Let me make her into something worthwhile'

Merlin didn't approve of his sick humour

'I swear Colfur, if you touch this child, I will throw you to the nearest dungeon available. Anyway, your humor isn't helping us with the situation, isn't it?'

'Geaz, calm down. Just wanted to lighten the atmosphere. Anyway, didn't the king's son go missing during the attack or something? Is he even alive? What about the queen? She alive or what? Didn't they used to have a daughter? I have too many questions, more what my stomach wants for dinner.'

Ignatius stood up, and looked around at the ruins. What used to be a sparkling kingdom full of happy citizens, was now a post-apocalyptic death trap scattered around with broken memories and fallen allies. Never in his years of being a blacksmith have he seen this much destruction being wreaked upon a world, nor did he want to be here when it happened. He was scared of his and the little girl's future. Would he leave her there?

He had to make a decision.

'I will take the girl with me. I don't care who she is or if she's a threat or not. I will look after her until the time is right. She needs a home with someone who will take care of her. To put it simply, I am going to become her adoptive father.'

Both villagers became slightly hesitant. Merlin didn't want to take a stranger to the village, while Colfur thought it was an attempt for a spy to get information off them, and that she was the king's son.

'Idiot, she's a child Colfur. Does she look like a male too? Are you seriously okay? They don't even have a daughter. They never did.'

'Yeah, yeah. That's enough. Look, it's getting dark and I've done enough cleaning. Let's go home.' Colfur whispered

The three agreed that the fallen castle was best left forgotten. Carrying the little girl in his arm, Ignatius look at her. He stroked her hair as she breathed quietly. She was innocent, and deserved to be somewhere safe. Giving a final back at the castle, it silently stayed in the shadows of the sunset. He caught up with Merlin and Colfur as the walked back home in the cool of the evening.

 **A/N Took longer than I thought! I really hope that you enjoyed this little snippet of the story. Comments/reviews are welcome and there will be regular updates for the story. Hopefully my writing isn't trash. Also, Cecilia and Åsa mean 'blind' and 'god' in Swedish, hence the title.**

 **Anyway, see you!**

 **\- HarmonyForce**


	2. 1 Doutzen

**A/N Hello again! I was meant to upload this chapter two days ago, but then I lost the files so I had to write it all again! I've decided to name my chapters uniquely, so expect some weird as hell names. Don't worry, I will put the meanings in there. You will need to know them anyway because they will turn up somewhere in the chapter. Enjoy!**

 _Doutzen (pronounced doubt-son)_

 _Dutch meaning 'unknown"_

'Father, it would be a shame for you to retire. You're the best blacksmith in all of Minecraftia! Why quit?'

My father was a very old man. He had grey hair and and moved at a pace of a slime. However, he had the strength of an iron golem. I remember him lifting up a block of gold ore into a furnace. Imagine holding the most heaviest thing in the world while having fragile bones and weak knees. That was him, and yet he lifted it in without a struggle. If that isn't strong for an old fellow, then I don't know what is.

His face wrinkled up into a smile.

'Lunia, I need to rest. I'm getting so old, I can't even lift up a hammer anymore. Maybe it's time for me to put up the apron and enjoy life.'

'I know, and you do deserve one. I'm sorry..'

I walked up to him and gave him a hug. He had a warm and loving embrace. I let go and twilled a strand of brown hair around my finger. He laughs, knowing how dramatic I can be.

'Kid, I'll be fine. Go out and socialise with people. I need my solitude too. Go and have fun.'

'You were winding me up. Anyway, see you old man'

I leave out the front door, making sure to close it behind me. I have a hard decision on whether to visit the library or go to the lake and skim rocks. The sun was warm, and the citizens were happy among each other. Today was a beautiful day to be outdoors.

'Maybe the lake will be nice' I say to myself

Walking out of the village, I stared at the blue sky painted with clouds. Trees were silently blowing in the wind. Picking up a poppy, I felt great to be alive. I walked a bit faster. I was excited to go there. It was my favorite place to read books or draw. Today was perfect.

'I see that you're always coming alone here. Don't your guardians ever tell you to not travel by yourself?'

I stopped. I wasn't in the mood for this person.

'Nope, but they did tell me not to talk to strangers, and you fit the bill nicely. Anyway, why do you even care?"

Immediately, I closed my mouth. Not only did I just show some attitude, but I'm talking to a person I don't even know. In fact, this person always seemed to be here when I come alone. Anyone else? Not exactly. They would only speak to me and me only.

'You're doing that right now. That's disobedient.'

I pouted. I hated that menacing voice of theirs.

'I've been watching you for a while now. You're interesting, and I like that. Maybe you would be good...'

I froze 'What?'

'Your name is Lunia, daughter of Ignatius. Hm..'

A feeling of fear crept inside me. This stranger knew my name and my father. What else did they know about me? I changed my mind about coming here. Maybe I'll skip for today. I want to go home. But somehow, his words glued me to the spot. It was captivating, almost hypnotic. I snapped out of it in an instant.

'How... w..what? My name.. my father. Huh?'

He knew I was scared. We both could feel it.

'Don't worry, I'm just unknown for now, and you won't know me. But I know everything about you, your father. Everything.'

I sensed being watched. If I ever had a list for uncomfortable moment encountered, this would top the list.

The quiet crunch of grass overcame my thoughts. Assuming it was a creeper, I wanted to run. Instead, something lightly touched my arm, and whispered in my ear.

'You should be scared of me, but I would be more frightened of the monsters that come out at night. Didn't your father tell you that this morning?'

I didn't even bother looking behind me. I didn't scream, but made a beeline to the village. I was so stupid to listen to him that I didn't notice it was going to night. Why was I so stupid?

Running through the trees, I was too panicked to realise where I was going. My heart felt it was coming out of my chest. I ran on overdrive through the woods, trying to find somewhere to hide. A skeleton shot an arrow, almost missing me by an inch. I heard the grunts of zombies in the distance. Hiding in a cave, I prayed for my life.

I looked at the stars, which calmed me down a bit. They were like twinkling angels painting light on a black landscape.

'I am so dead when I get home.'

I lay tiredly on the ground, hoping for protection. I feel a presence watching me.

'Go away!' I yelled

I grabbed the nearest thing, a stick. I heard footsteps coming from outside. Standing up, I was ready to strike at the intruder.

'I have a weapon and I will use it!'

A bush rustled, I throw the stick at the stranger. I was ready to fight for my life.

The person moaned in pain.

'Lunia, it's me. Everyone is worried sick about you!'

I knew that voice from anywhere. I was glad that I was hearing it too.

'Aristelle?'

She stood, rubbing at her head. 'Yes Lunia, It's me. I'm glad I found you! Your father says you're in trouble by the way.'

'I already know that. Let's go home.'

I looked back at the forest. A shadowy figure moves away from the trees.

'I really need to stop going to bed late.'


	3. Octavius

**A/N I would like to thank those who have been visiting so far! Please don't be afraid to to send in your comments. I'll read them, trust me. Anyway, enjoy!**

 _Octavius_

 _Latin for 'eighth'_

I don't know what's worse. A stranger knowing who you were, or your father lecturing you for 30 minutes straight. Let's say that both would be worse, but I'm taken by that.. stranger's remarks. How did he know who I was? I feel a headache coming on.

'Hey Lou, you awake?'

I feel a hand softly rubbing my back. I looked up to see the face of Aristelle. Her indigo hair shined in the moonlight, purple eyes like amethysts, deep with. No wonder boys in the village chased after her. She was pretty

'Mfff, well.. now I am. What chu need?'

She sits next to me, facing her back to my bedframe. This is too awkward.

'You know, I was following you when you went off.'

'Come again?'

She sighed. ' I sound like a real stalker here, but I was following you. I need to ask you something about that.'

I sat up, facing Aristelle. She moves uncomfortably, looking at the window behind me.

'Get it over with, petal. What is it?' I said

'I.. I heard a boy talking to you. Is he your.. Don't tell me..'

'Stelle, seriously?'

'I'm sorry, okay? It's just that as a sorceress, I have to be highly alert for myself and my friends. Especially you, Lunia. After the attack that happened to the kingdom... the king and queen. We are in dictatorship, even if the 'king' has a queen. She doesn't do anything. Did you even know what they're doing now? Stealing taxes from the townspeople and using it for themselves.'

I was shocked at this point. I have never seen her so concerned. Carefree and happy, that was Aristelle. She was also a pretty kick-ass sorceress, being the eighth child of her family. Aristelle was special, and she knew it. Her family couldn't compare to what she could do. I don't know how we both became friends, but she has expressed her interest towards me many times.

'What does that have to do with me?'

And there goes her lecture face. How many people are going to do that before I actually listen?

'Lunia, that boy to me sounds like bad news. How long have you been talking to him? Wait no, when DID you start talking to him?'

Smoothing my shirt, I had to think hard about this one. Feeling like I was about faint of exhaustion, I layed back down.

'It started when I was young. First I felt like I was being watched, then he started to speak. It was small, then it gradually grew into long conversations that were.. really strange. I...w.'

I succumb to sleep. Hearing a soft giggle, warm covers were over me. Something soft touched my head, like a pillow or a soft toy.

'Good night, Lou. See you tomorrow.'

The door closed with a click.

The sound of singing birds filled the room. Waking up to a beautiful morning, I stood up and stretched. Aristelle was waiting for me downstairs.

'Your father had to attend some meetings, so I slept over. Those sleeping clothes through... those are cute.'

I faced away from her. She was seeing me in my bedclothes, which isn't modest of me. I want to die in a hole right now. This is embarrassing.

She smiled 'No need to be embarrassed! I do that all the time.'

We both have porkchops and apples for breakfast. I slap on some clothes and go outside. No townspeople were out. It was dead. There is an uneasy feeling in the air, just like at the lake. I shake it off and walk to the library. Merlin was just about to close the door. He had looked as if he had saw Herobrine, like father always says when he sees something frightening.

'Dear Lunia! What are you doing outside?! Aristelle! you too?! There was another attack in a village nearby here. The kingdom was attacked too, but it's not as bad as the village. Get inside before someone sees!'

We ran inside faster then our legs could take us. Aristelle was trembling and asking questions. Merlin was hushing her to keep quiet. Feelings of confusion and fear swirled inside me. I felt Aristelle's hand gripping mine tightly. It almost hurts

I crashed landed in the archive room. It smelt damp with a hint of wood polish. Cluttered shelves of books and papers were stuffed with books. There were only two torches of the room.

'Ouch..' I whined

'I know, right?' Aristelle says 'Wait, where's Merlin?'

'And where's father? Isn't he back from his meeting from now?'

Hearing footsteps, we both felt relieved. I was worried about my father. Why wasn't he home? How long has he been gone? I ran up to Merlin, expecting him to say that everything was alright, that he was here, that it was safe to leave.

Instead, I was greeted by a familiar voice.

'Did you like the destruction caused? This is what happens when sly people like your friend get involved. I should've killed you earlier when mother and father found out about my powers. I failed to eliminate you..'

'In other words, **The King is dead'**


End file.
